


Por eso me acuerdo de la Navidad de 2032

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Family, Love, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwyneth tiene una conversación con su padre pocos días antes de Navidad. Pero, ¿realmente es su padre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por eso me acuerdo de la Navidad de 2032

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [That's why I remember Christmas 2032](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734085) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Megan sacudió sus rizos pelirrojos al salir del edificio de la universidad y sumergirse en el inusualmente cálido ambiente prenavideño de Cardiff. Tenían tres horas de descanso antes de la siguiente clase. Dos días más y todos regresarían a sus casas. A su lado, su amiga, alta, morena y con los ojos azules del color del hielo más grandes y hermosos de la galaxia, se desperezó bajo el agradable sol y se ajustó la liviana chaqueta vaquera. 

—Esto es delicioso —dijo, colgándose la mochila al hombro y empezando a caminar hacia la cafetería junto a su compañera.

—He oído en la radio que estas Navidades van a ser las más calurosas de los últimos veinte años. ¿Puedes creerlo, Gwyneth? —dijo Megan—. Mi padre me ha dicho que vamos a pasarlos en la playa. ¡Navidades en la playa! ¿No es fantástico?

—Sí que lo es —concedió Gwyneth. Megan solía perderse en chácharas y cotilleos pero era su mejor amiga en la Universidad. Gwyneth Harkness-Jones era popular por su belleza, su audacia y su inteligencia privilegiada, pero, con frecuencia, sus compañeros la consideraban una chica bastante rara. A la joven, esas cosas la hacían reír. Si ellos supieran… Solo tenía veinte años, pero había visto cosas que los demás no podrían ni imaginar después de un maratón de películas de ciencia ficción, cerveza y palomitas. 

—¿Pasarás las Navidades con tus padres? —preguntó Megan.

—Sí, todos juntos. Aquí mismo, en Cardiff. Luego solemos reunirnos con los… otros socios de mis padres y sus familias y lo pasamos muy bien.

—¡Fantástico! —observó la pelirroja. Era su palabra más recurrida.

—Sí —dijo Gwyneth con su radiante sonrisa. Muchos habían caído rendidos ante aquella sonrisa, aunque la chica permanecía rodeada de un halo de misterio que los mantenía apartados a menos que ella los dejara entrar. Era muy difícil de conquistar.

—¿Y tu hermano?

Gwyneth reprimió una risita. Su hermano Kai estaba causando sensación en su primer año de Universidad. Era alto, guapísimo y tan inteligente que estaba simultaneando dos carreras. Además, era tan serio que parecía mayor y ya tenía a medio campus de Cardiff a sus pies. Un alumno de primero. Y solo en unos meses.

—Mi hermano, también. Navidades familiares. A mis padres les gusta pasar estos días con nosotros. El resto del año tienen mucho trabajo.

Por supuesto, no iba a decirle a su amiga que a veces sus vacaciones incluían visitas a otros planetas cuando el Doctor se unía a las celebraciones familiares. Megan era buena, pero muy chismosa, y no tenía por qué saberlo. Quizá con el tiempo, pero aún no. Los niños Harkness-Jones eran listos y nunca contaban ese tipo de cosas. No convenía que nadie supiera que ambos habían nacido en una nave espacial, que la persona que los había llevado en su vientre era uno de los dos hombres a los que presentaban con orgullo como sus padres, ni que sus dos progenitores eran inmortales. Ni que, todos ellos, unidos a sus “tíos” Owen, Gwen y Tosh y sus familias formaban un organismo secreto llamado Torchwood.

—No mires, pero hay un tipo que no te quita los ojos de encima —dijo Megan de repente y entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —dijo Gwyneth, parándose, tomada por sorpresa. Inmediatamente, entró en “modo alerta”. Sus padres le habían enseñado técnicas de autodefensa y de lucha que harían palidecer a Bruce Lee. ¡Pobre del que tratara de acercarse a ella sin su permiso!— ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

—Allí enfrente —dijo Megan señalando con disimulo a un hombre alto que las miraba desde los jardines donde los estudiantes se relajaban al sol, con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo militar—. Está buenísimo.

Gwyneth se relajó de golpe y soltó una carcajada. Por supuesto que estaba buenísimo. El tío más bueno del Universo Conocido.

—Oh, Megan… Es mi padre —dijo saludando al hombre con la mano. Él le devolvió el saludo y empezó a caminar hacia ellas—. Debe de estar trabajando por aquí y se ha acercado a verme.

—Oh… ¡OH! —dijo la pelirroja, casi sin habla—. Lo… lo siento.

—No pasa nada, Megan, es la reacción que papá suele provocar en la gente.

Megan sonrió, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—¿Y a qué me dijiste que se dedicaban tus padres? 

—Eh… Tecnología. Tecnología punta, ya sabes. ¿Me dejas unos minutos y luego te veo en la cafetería?

Megan asintió.

—Claro, por supuesto —carraspeó—. Pero ven luego porque tengo que contarte lo que Rachel ha averiguado de Alun Newell.

—¿Alun Newell? —dijo Gwyneth repentinamente desconcentrada. Alun Newell era el chico más guapo y alucinante de todo Cardiff y a Gwyneth no le importaría ni lo más mínimo dejarle traspasar todas sus barreras. De hecho, había pensado pasar al ataque después de las vacaciones si él no hacía ninguna aproximación. Su padre le había enseñado técnicas infalibles… Aunque ninguno de su familia las necesitara.

—Luego te veo —dijo Megan apresurándose hacia la cafetería con otro grupo de gente antes de que el alucinante padre de su amiga las alcanzara y ella se muriera de la vergüenza.

—¡Gwyneth! —gritó el Capitán Jack Harkness dos segundos antes de envolver a su hija en un abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en muchos años.

Alun Newell y el resto del mundo se difuminaron en la mente de Gwyneth. Se fundió en el abrazo de su padre. Su olor increíble, el tacto de su ropa de corte antiguo, la fuerza y el calor de su cuerpo... Jack era el protector de la Tierra, pero, ante todo, era el protector de su niña, de sus niños. Gwyneth sentía adoración por sus padres. Ianto era el hombre perfecto, quien lo hacía todo bien, lo sabía todo y lo arreglaba todo. Jack era el héroe, arrogante, descarado y arrollador. Encantador pero también inquebrantable. Peligroso. Jack era capaz de todo por proteger a sus niños y a su marido. A Gwyneth la hacía feliz el simple hecho de formar parte de su familia.

—¡Papá! Papá, ¿qué haces en la Universidad? —dijo sonriendo contra el abrigo de Jack.

—Una misión me ha traído cerca y no podía irme sin tratar de verte —contestó Jack con emoción en la voz.

Gwyneth levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Eran muy parecidos. En el fondo de las pupilas del Capitán había una ansiedad que a la joven le resultaba desconocida y eso la extrañó.

—Pero… ¿va todo bien? ¿Taddy está bien? —preguntó, contagiada por ese algo desconocido.

—Él está bien, cariño. 

Jack sonreía pero Gwyneth podía sentir algo extraño en su padre. No en vano era la hija de un hombre inmortal y, además, había nacido en la mismísima TARDIS, la nave del último Señor del Tiempo.

—¿Owen? ¿Gwen? ¿Tosh? ¿Los primos?

—Todos están bien, Gwyneth —repitió Jack acariciando el pelo oscuro y ondulado de su hija con una mano grande y llena de amor. Sus ojos la miraban hambrientos, como si no la hubieran visto en mucho tiempo—. No tienes que preocuparte. Solo quería verte.

La comprensión se abrió paso en la mente privilegiada de la joven. Se le puso la piel de gallina, pero suspiró y sonrió a su padre.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió él, mirándola, embelesado.

Ella esperó un momento antes de seguir hablando.

—¿No eres tú, verdad, papá? —dijo al fin—. Quiero decir… No eres el Jack de todos los días, de todos mis días… Tú vienes del futuro.

Jack levantó la mano apenas unos milímetros pero enseguida volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Gwyneth.

—Debí suponer que te darías cuenta. Eres lista como tu padre. Como Ianto, quiero decir.

Ella le puso las manos en el pecho, debajo del abrigo, tocando la hermosa camisa azul. Su padre había venido a verla desde muy lejos y se sentía conmovida. A nadie le sentaba el azul como a él. 

—Puedes engañar a otros, pero no a mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo en el futuro?

Una punzada de tristeza atravesó los ojos claros de Jack y el corazón de Gwyneth se comprimió.

—Mucho. Muchísimo.

Ella observó su rostro, levantó una mano un tanto temblorosa y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

—Oh, dios… Pero… estás igual —dijo con una sonrisa dulce y el comienzo de unas lágrimas de emoción abrasando en sus ojos—. Bueno… quizá no. Creo que… quizá tienes más canas. Quizá cuando sonríes… esta arruga se ve más…

Jack rió. Era la misma risa deslumbradora de siempre.

—Jovencita, no me hables de arrugas…

Gwyneth rió también. Ambos compartían niveles parecidos de vanidad.

—Han pasado ¿cuántos años, papá? Cien años… ¿mil? ¿Miles de años? ¿Vienes de miles de años en el futuro… y sigues preocupado por las arrugas?

Jack sacudió la cabeza, coqueto.

—Ahora más que antes, ¿no te parece lógico?

Padre e hija rieron otra vez. 

—Sí, lo cierto es que tienes razón. Supongo que a mí me pasará lo mismo —ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo condujo hacia los jardines, entre los universitarios. El sol era maravillosamente agradable, parecía primavera—. Siéntate un rato conmigo en el jardín y hablemos, papá. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿O es que va a pasar algo?

Jack lamentó causar en su hija la ansiedad que podía reconocer en su voz y se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Nada que debas saber, nada especial, nada malo. Simplemente os echaba de menos y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—¿Puedo creerte? ¿No me engañas?

—Nunca te he mentido, Gwyneth.

Ella miró a su padre largamente. Eso era cierto. Sus padres siempre les habían dicho la verdad, siempre los habían tratado como a adultos o, al menos, como a iguales. Y Jack, incluso, un poco más que Ianto.

—Está bien. Eso es cierto —dijo Gwyneth sentándose en un banco y dejando su mochila a un lado. Cuando Jack se sentó junto a ella, la chica entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Ella lo había visto la semana anterior, pero él… tal vez no la había visto ni tocado en siglos… o milenios.

—Pero… dime… ¿te ha pasado algo a ti? Tiene que haber una razón para esto.

Jack sonrió. Bajo la luz del sol las puntas de su pelo oscuro y tieso, adquirían un tono claro, casi dorado. Era tan guapo, tan resplandeciente, que casi parecía un dios mitológico.

—Muchas cosas, Gwyneth, han pasado muchas cosas... Pero todo está bien. No tienes que preocuparte. Solo quería verte.

—¿Y Taddy? —preguntó la chica apretando más sus dedos en la mano de su padre—. Dime que Taddy está contigo.

La sonrisa de Jack se hizo aún más amplia y Gwyneth reconoció el amor imperturbable que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Ella soñaba con encontrar ese amor algún día, aunque sabía que sería difícil. Lo de sus padres era algo tan perfecto y tan raro que solo el destino podía ser responsable de haberlo creado.

—Estamos juntos —dijo Jack con voz enamorada.

La piel se le puso de gallina otra vez. Miles de años, quizá, y el tono de voz de su padre al referirse a su marido no había cambiado nada. 

—¿Lo habéis estado todo este tiempo? Bueno, todo vuestro tiempo…

Jack desvió la mirada, como si viera pasar todos los años vividos ante sí. Era el humano más longevo de la historia del universo y daba vértigo pensar en todo lo que había visto y había sentido. A veces, sus ojos reflejaban los eones transcurridos y a veces brillaban como los de un chiquillo que acaba de descubrir el mundo.

—No todos los días de nuestras largas vidas, no siempre… Una pareja normal puede pasar sesenta o setenta años juntos, con suerte… Lo nuestro es más complicado, bastante más. Las civilizaciones y los mundos nacen y mueren, y nacen otra vez. Ianto y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas, hemos vivido tantas situaciones horribles y tantas aventuras extraordinarias que una mente normal no sería capaz de abarcarlas. Normalmente lo enfrentamos todo juntos pero, a veces, incluso nosotros necesitamos separarnos para recordar quiénes somos o para encontrar la paz que a veces perdemos. Pero, de alguna manera, siempre acabamos volviendo el uno al otro. Es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y es lo que seguirá pasando. Estoy seguro de eso. No tengo palabras para expresar mi amor por Ianto. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que mi existencia y el universo entero no tendrían sentido sin él. Es todo. 

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó ella secando una lágrima con la punta del dedo tembloroso antes de que se le estropeara la pintura negra de los ojos.

Jack volvió a mirarla. Parecía emocionado pero sereno.

—Perfectamente. Genio y figura… Y más guapo que nunca. 

Ambos rieron.

—¿Está en la Tierra? ¿No ha venido contigo? 

—Anda cerca… pero no le he dicho que venía aquí. Es complicado decirte dónde está exactamente.

—Ya veo… te has escapado cinco minutos —dijo Gwyneth fingiendo reproche. 

—No cuentes esto a nadie. Ni a mí ni a Ianto. Ni a Kai —Jack sacudió la cabeza súbitamente arrepentido—. Oh, quizá no tendría que haberlo hecho porque en cuanto tu padre se entere me va a echar una bronca. Pero… te echaba de menos.

El Capitán deslizó su pulgar grande por la ceja de su hija y luego depositó toda la palma de la mano en la mejilla de la chica. Era un gesto habitual en él. Tenía unas manos asombrosas, grandes y cálidas, y transmitía cantidades ingentes de amor a través del tacto. Todos los que lo conocían, de una u otra manera, lo sabían. Jack no solo era especial por ser inmortal. Jack era único desde su nacimiento en una colonia humana muy lejana a la Tierra, tanto en el espacio como en el tiempo.

—Llevas mucho tiempo sin verme —dijo Gwyneth con tristeza.

—Sí.

Ella puso su mano pequeña sobre la de él y dejó pasar unos minutos en silencio. Era un momento especial para su padre. Tal vez los recuerdos que estaba creando en ese mismo instante tendrían que alimentarlo durante algunos milenios más. A él y a Ianto. Cerró los ojos, giró un poco la cara y besó la palma de la mano de Jack. Si él lo necesitara, ella podría quedarse allí, en esa posición, días enteros. Pero al cabo de un momento, Jack suspiró y retiró su mano.

—Debo irme pronto, Gwyneth.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él había empezado a levantarse pero la chica lo retuvo.

—Papá… ¿No puedes decirme nada sobre mi vida, mi futuro? ¿Ni sobre Kai? ¿De verdad no has venido para advertirnos de algo malo?

Jack sonrió y habló con pasión. La luz de sus ojos era hermosísima. Pura felicidad y orgullo.

—No, en absoluto, no. Lo prometo. Solo te diré la verdad. Vuestras vidas serán fantásticas. Largas, plenas… Llenas de aventuras y de personas maravillosas… Haréis cosas asombrosas… Bueno, haréis incluso algunas cosas que Ianto calificaría de… temerarias e inconscientes… De hecho, es así como lo dirá: temerarias e inconscientes. Pero sabéis que él siempre exagera… Y seréis muy felices. Créeme, Gwyneth. Habrá momentos malos, por supuesto. Sufriréis, cometeréis errores…, perderéis a personas amadas… Pero eso es la vida. Os aseguro que el balance será más que bueno. Nunca, nadie, ha vivido ni vivirá en la Tierra lo que vosotros viviréis. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso…

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Le parecía estar en trance escuchando a su padre.

—Quizá sí que tenía que venir a daros un último consejos, un último empuje para que vuestras vidas sean lo que están llamadas a ser… Nunca tengáis miedo de nada. Nunca os rindáis. Sí —añadió cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más ardiente—, tal vez estoy haciendo algo que tenía que hacer, algo que tenía que pasar… Tenía que deciros eso, para que nunca os rindáis. Tenía que deciros que vuestros padres están orgullosos de vosotros.

Gwyneth apartó la mirada, ruborizada, sobrepasada. Tragó saliva. Nada en el Universo podía ser más importante que hacer que aquellos dos hombres extraordinarios se sintieran orgullosos. Tuvo que controlarse para poder hablar otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Debería irme ya —dijo Jack poniéndose en pie, imponente con sus anchos hombros y su hermoso abrigo ondeando levemente bajo la suave brisa, impropia del inminente invierno. De repente, parecía tan feliz y tan satisfecho que Gwyneth podía sentir la energía irradiando de él.

—Kai está por aquí cerca, papá. ¿No te gustaría verlo?

—Me encantaría, pero debo irme. Ya sabes: consecuencias y paradojas. Quizá ya haya metido la pata lo suficiente.

La chica asintió y se puso en pie también. Tragó como pudo el nudo que tenía en la garganta e intentó aparentar que lo que estaba pasando era lo más normal del mundo.

—Bien, está bien… En dos días, Kai y yo volvemos a casa para pasar la Navidad. ¡Me encargaré de que sean unas Navidades inolvidables! Y seguro que lo serán, con este calor.

Jack, que ya había empezado a caminar, se paró tan en seco que Gwyneth casi tropezó con él.

—Espera, me acuerdo de eso…

—¿De qué?

—Del día de Navidad de 2032.

—¿En serio? ¿Fue… Será una buena Navidad? —dijo Gwyneth con una sonrisa.

—¡Magnífica! La más tranquila que recuerdo en Torchwood. Volvisteis de la universidad muy contentos, con muchas ganas de hacer cosas los cuatro juntos. Ianto nos llevó a comer a ese restaurante de la bahía que te gustaba tanto. Y… recuerdo que nevó.

Gwyneth bufó de incredulidad.

—¿Nevar? ¡Imposible! En la tele han dicho que no caerá ni una gota de lluvia.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. Pero tú decías que iba a nevar y nos obligaste a prepararnos. Creíamos que estabas loca. Pero el tiempo cambió de repente, cayó una nevada tremenda y nosotros éramos los únicos preparados de todo el restaurante… Mientras todos maldecían a los servicios meteorológicos, ¡nosotros nos fuimos a jugar por las calles de Cardiff!

Ambos se miraron son estupor y fascinación. Jack empezó a reír y su hija se tapó la boca con la mano, víctima del asombro.

—Dios mío… —acertó a decir—. ¿Crees que yo lo sabía porque… tú me lo habías dicho?

—No lo sé, cariño. Realmente, no lo sé. Consecuencias y paradojas. Creo que no te diré nada más.

—Está bien, está bien. Dios, ¡no pudo creer lo que está pasando!

—Creo que debo irme ya —dijo Jack poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de su niña.

—¿No vas a decirle a Taddy que has venido a verme?

—¡Claro que voy a decírselo! —exclamó con su mejor sonrisa descarada—. Se enfadará conmigo, me echará una bronca terrible y luego me pedirá que le explique con pelos y señales qué llevabas puesto, cómo te habías maquillado, cómo olías y cómo se reflejaba el sol en tu cabello.

—Te quiero —dijo ella rotundamente, con una sonrisa como la de su padre.

—Y yo, cariño. Os quiero a los dos. Díselo a Kai.

Ella sintió.

—Kai lo sabe.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Jack, dando un paso hacia atrás. Costaba alejarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Espera —exclamó la joven, agarrando la manga del abrigo del Capitán—, ¿te veré otra vez? Me refiero a tu yo del futuro.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizá la próxima vez traiga a Ianto.

—Eso sería genial. 

—Cuidaos mucho.

—Y vosotros. Te quiero, papá. Abraza a Taddy y bésalo y… bueno… tú ya me entiendes… Cuando llegue a casa te abrazaré y a Taddy también. Y os diré que… que no hay otros en el mundo como vosotros. Que sois los mejores padres que Kai y yo podríamos tener. ¡Y que os pongáis ropa para la nieve el día de Navidad!

Ambos rieron otra vez, cómplices.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Jack frunciendo el entrecejo—. Recuerdo otra cosa de esta Navidad.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás seguro? No es buena idea jugar con el tiempo…

—Alun Newell —dijo Jack.

Gwyneth se quedó de piedra. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su preciosa cara.

—Alun Newell, ¿qué?

—Es un idiota. 

—Al… Alun… ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Jack se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Lo repetiste varias veces durante toda la Navidad. Vaya, tengo una memoria prodigiosa.

—Pero… pero ¿de qué conoces tú a Alun Newell?

—De nada. Nunca llegué a conocerlo. Solo sé que lo repetías sin parar. 

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo una voz profunda detrás de Jack. El Capitán se giró y miró a su hijo con sorpresa y luego con admiración mientras Gwyneth seguía con cara de pasmada.

—Kai… —dijo Jack y abrazó a su hijo. Se contuvo cuando pudo. No recordaba que fuera tan alto ni que fuera casi idéntico a Ianto. Kai le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

—¿Va todo bien, papá? ¿Nos van a invadir los alienígenas empezando por la Universidad de Cardiff?

—No, cariño —aseguro Jack acariciando la mejilla de su hijo menor—. Todo está bien. Pasaba cerca y quería veros. Ya me iba.

—Pero, espera, estabais hablando de Alun Newell, os he oído. ¡Qué pronto ha corrido la voz!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Gwyneth reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Es un escándalo! Lo han pillado con Jayati Patel, la nueva profesora del departamento de Historia, en una situación un tanto… digamos, comprometida. Pero se rumorea que también se ha liado con Jacky Williams, del departamento de Lengua y con un par más. Y una de ellas con un cargo muy importante. Parece que sus buenas notas no se deben precisamente a “hincar los codos”.

—Vaya —dijo Jack, divertido—. Parece que hincaba otra cosa.

—Eso parece —dijo Kai con un sonrisa igual a la de su padre.

—Alun Newell es un idiota… —dijo Gwyneth en voz baja.

—Y un farsante. Y un tramposo. Te lo dije. Lo van a expulsar de la Universidad. Y tú decías que era “mono”.

El Capitán por fin lo entendía todo.

—¡Es un idiota!

—Vas a escuchar eso mucho durante estas Navidades, Kai —dijo Jack abrazando rápidamente a sus dos hijos en un mismo gesto. Ya no podía esperar más—. Me he alegrado de veros. Ahora tengo que irme.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien, papá? —preguntó su hijo.

—Seguro, Kai. Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos un instante. Jack respiró hondo. Luego se giró por última vez hacia su hija.

—Gwyneth, tengo que irme, mi amor. Te querré siempre.

—Yo también. ¡No dejes nunca de querer a Taddy!

—Nos veremos en unos días —mintió Jack.

—Claro.

—Adiós, papá —dijo Kai.

—Adiós, chicos —dijo Jack haciendo el esfuerzo de alejarse de ellos—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Hasta la vista! —dijeron los jóvenes mientras veían a su padre alejarse a buen paso por el jardín de la Universidad.  
Se quedaron un instante mirándolo. Gwyneth suspiró hondo. Se sentía feliz y tremendamente triste al tiempo. Kai le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Luego habló con su voz profunda. Tenía la misma cadencia al hablar y el mismo acento que Ianto. Un acento galés mucho más marcado que el de Gwyneth.

—No era papá, ¿verdad? Venía del futuro.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Estaba acostumbrada al genio de su hermano.

—Sí.

—¿De muy lejos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo. Su pelo oscuro brilló bajo el sol.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Y Taddy? ¿Siguen juntos?

—Sí —dijo ella con notable felicidad.

—Bien —dijo Kai dando dos palmaditas sobre el hombro de su hermana y cogiendo la mochila que había dejado en el banco, junto a la de ella—. Entonces todo está bien, todo está en orden. El universo está a salvo.

Kai empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería y ella lo miró un instante antes de seguirlo. Su hermano tenía una capacidad increíble para analizar las cosas, sintetizarlas y hallar la palabra o la frase exacta para describirlas. Y, como siempre, tenía razón. Si sus padres seguían juntos después de tanto tiempo y tantas aventuras, la estabilidad del Universo entero estaba asegurada, no importaba lo que pasara. Cogió su mochila, sonrió al sol que no se quedaría a pasar la Navidad en Cardiff y siguió a su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios y en el corazón.


End file.
